1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data mapping, and more specifically, to mapping data from a source data model (e.g., a data warehouse) to a target data model (e.g., eXtensible Business Reporting Language (XBRL) used to file annual reports with a financial authority (e.g., New York Stock Exchange, Securities Exchange Commission (SEC)). This enables extraction of appropriate data from the source data model (e.g., data warehouse) for insertion into the target data model (e.g., XBRL-based report).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many companies produce financial reports for their share holders in XBRL (eXtensible Business Reporting Language). XBRL provides an eXtensible Markup Language (XML)-based data format that enables electronic communication of business and financial information. Each piece of information is tagged using standardized vocabulary defined in an XBRL taxonomy. For example, net revenue may include a unique XBRL element. However, in cases where a data warehouse model providing information for the XBRL report is not suited to, or close enough for, efficient report generation, substantial structural transformations of the data warehouse may be needed in order to supply the proper report information.